Problem: It costs 5 cents to copy 3 pages. How many pages can you copy for $\$20$?
We are given the conversion factor $\frac{3\text{ pages}}{5\text{ cents}} = 1$. We want to find how many pages we can copy for $\$20$, which is equal to $2000$ cents. Thus, we can copy \[2000\text{ cents}\cdot \frac{3\text{ pages}}{5\text{ cents}} = \boxed{1200}\text{ pages}.\]